My Hidden Secert
by VannaWow
Summary: My own Letter Bee universe. Lala is cross dressing as a guy to be a Letter Bee. but with both the Bee Ball and Zazie getting closer, will she be able to keep her secert from getting out? LalaxxZazie
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know I have an undfinished Letter Bee fanfic already, but I just wanted to get this one down so I dont forget. I enjoy writing Lag as Lala. Its quite fun. XD**

**Please enjoy this story and, I know, redundant title is redundant.**

****************Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee, or its characters, names, or locations. This for fun, not profit.*******************

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lala's POV<span>**

"Rise and shine sleepy-head! If you don't get up you're going to be late for work." A sweet voice rang out over my sleep dazed mind. I heard the sound of wooden wheels leaving the room right before what felt like a ton of bricks landed on my chest.

"Wakey wakey! We gotta go Lala. We gotta go or we'll be late!" My eyes sprung open to see Niche sitting on my stomach. Her golden hair was already brushed and her wide ocean blue eyes were wide with excitement. Steak, her pet**/**food reserve sat perched on her head. The Maka child leaned in closer to my face. "We gotta go or be late."

Sometimes the things Niche says don't always make sense, but I understood 'late' all too well. With a mighty shove, I removed the girl from my bed, jumped out, dashed to my closet, grabbed my clothes as well as some wrapping bandages and headed to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I let out a silent scream. My hair, which usually reached the mid of my back, now came up to my shoulders in knots and tangles. Brutally, I attacked it with a brush until it was nice enough to stuff into my Letter Bee hat. I took extra care to hide my red amber eye behind a wall of my silvery hair. It was a while before I was satisfied with it. Next I slipped on the pants and the shoes, nearly falling over in the process. Now came the hard part. I took the wrapping bandages and secured my chest. It was difficult to reach around my back and keep the bandages tight enough. When I could hardly breath, I knew it was tight enough. Finally I put on my shirt and raced out the door.

Running down the stairs, I saw Ms. Sylvette, my land lady. I could smell her cooking and knew right away what she was making.

"Funny lady make nasty soup again. Nast, nasty, nasty." Niche jumped down from the top floor to the bottom in one gracious leap. Steak gave a 'Ni-Nyu' as they landed.

"Come on, Niche. Steak. It's time for work." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Wait, Lala-chan, don't you want breakfast." Thinking about the soup, my stomach flinched.

"Later." I called over my shoulder.

"Fine then. Be safe. Come home safe, Lag!" I smiled at the name.

Walking down the street, I caught a glimpse of myself in a window's reflection. I stopped and stared. I really did look like a fifteen year old boy. Who would have thought that I would have gone as far as cross-dressing to get this job.

"Lala, we're going to be late!" Niche called again.

I sighed and started walking again. "Niche, I told to call me 'Lag' when we go outside and work, remember? I can't be a girl and be a Letter Bee."

"Niche doesn't understand." She said with a frown.

"Niche," I patted her head. "Remember, the Hive only accepts male applicants. I really wanted to be a Bee so I dress like a boy. Only me, you, and Ms. Sylvette know that I'm a girl. No one else can know or we can't deliver letter anymore."

Niche stared at me really hard. "So no more working? No more letters with people hearts? This would make Lala sad?"

"Yes, very sad." Both Maka child and Steak seemed to puff out.

"Then Lala is a boy. Lag. !" She seemed to sing the name.

"Yes, yes. Thank you Niche." I smiled but I could feel my mind begin to wander.

It had been nearly eight months ago that I came here to become a Letter Bee, but I had wanted to become one much sooner. I'd wanted to become a Letter Bee since the time I was seven. That was when I had met Gauche Suede. He had saved my life and delivered me to my aunt. After that, I idolized him and wanted to be a Bee ever since. But, with the gender restrictions, there was a time I thought I would never be able to join the Hive. Cross-dressing wasn't my favorite choice, but it was the most effective. I spent nearly a year and a half begging my aunt to let me come to the city and saving my money. When I finally did get here, not only did I find Gauche's sister, Ms. Sylvette, but I also started living with her. But, Gauche has been missing for quite some time now. Part of me wants to leave disappointed, but I know that's not what Gauche would do. He'd stick it out and deal with it. And so will I and I will find him.

"Yo, day-dreamer, look where you're going." I did look up just in time to run into the chest of another Bee. He put his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"Z-Zazie! I'm sorry!" I stepped back but not before Zazie seemed to hold me for a bit longer than necessary.

"I told ya before, kid. It's Zazie-'senpai' to you. I am older that you ya know." I felt a blush creep up into my face.

"Yes, Z-Zazie-senpai. Forgive me." I heart fluttered like a caged bird. Why did this always happen around him? Every time I look into his cat-like eyes or see his smile, it's like my heart wants to jump right out of my chest. I couldn't like him. Despite his good looks, Zazie is arrogant and has a short fuse. Nothing at all like Gauche.

"Hey, Zazie, you aren't being mean to Lag again, are you?" A very portly man came up behind me.

"Connor!" I turned around to greet with a really smile. Connor had helped me so much, he'd become a really good friend.

"Heya Lag. Hi Niche, Steak." He took a large bite out of what looked to be a huge slice of pizza.

"Isn't it a bit early for pizza Connor?" Zazie asked with a sigh.

"It's never too early for pizza." Connor happily snacked away as he walked by them with his dingo, Gus, following.

"I'll never understand that guy." Shaking his head, Zazie turned back to me. "So, you ready for work, kid?"

"My name's not kid, it's Lag!" Nothing at all like my Gauche.

"Hmmm." Zazie smiled like a cat and leaned in closer to me so that we were only a few inches apart. "Well, Lag, you ready for a hard day of work." I swallowed and hoped he didn't hear it. He was so close. "Well?"

"O-Of course I am, cats-for-brains!" I stomped off with an angry Zazie in hot pursuit.

Taking deep breaths and making sure Niche hadn't wandered off, I tried to calm myself. It was time to work. Time to deliver letter that people had put their hearts into. Time for….

"All right everyone!" I craned my neck up to see Mr. Largo standing at the top of the stair case. "It's time for our annual Bee Ball! Due to the demands of the public, we will once again host a grant dance here at the Hive." There was some groans and muttering about clean-up from the other Bees. "Also, to liven things up, we will have a Queen and King Bee of the Hive for the party. The names for the King and Queen have already been randomly drawn."

An excited murmur raced through the crowd of Bees. Some were praying to be chosen as King, others were pray from someone else to be Queen.

"This is interesting but bothersome." I jumped. Zazie had appeared out of nowhere

"It…could be fun." I shrugged.

The cat boy smiled. "Not if you're Queen." He was right, but for different reasons. If I become Queen, they might find out that I'm a girl.

"The King," Mr. Largo paused. "Is…Letter Bee Zazie!" Everyone turned. My mouth was open in disbelief. Now I really didn't want to be Queen.

"Damn, I thought I was going to get out of this one." Zazie muttered. I had to admit though, he was kinda cute when he pouted like a child.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will go fine." I patted his arm and he gave me a weird look. Confused I looked back up to Mr. largo who was asking for silence.

"Now, for your Queen, it's…Letter Bee Connor Kluff?" There was a gasp in the crowd. Others began to laugh. I looked at Zazie and nearly flung myself off a cliff. He was pissed.

"Sir, that can't be right!" He yelled. Mr. Largo shrugged.

"It was a random draw. Fair is fair."

"But…But."

"If you have that much of a problem with it then how about this." He cleared his throat and raise it again so that it could be heard by all the Bees. "To help guide Connor into become a…decent Queen, I appoint…Lag Seeing as the Queen's assistant!"

"No…." Was all I was able to whisper.

"Lal- I mean lag, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Can Niche lick to make it better?"

"Haha, Queen's assistant." Zazie laughed. "Good luck with that." I turned towards him.

"Zazie, I could just kill you."

"Don't be so glum. Now that we're both in this mess together with Connor, we can all look foolish together."

"All I wanted was to deliver letters." Sighing I followed Zazie and a still bemused Connor up to Mr. Largo's office where we'd receive our duties as the 'Royal Bee Hive Court'.

* * *

><p><strong>That was tiering. It's 2 in the morning again on a school night. whatev. Plz comment, reveiw, and give any advice. Thanx for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wiat. Here it is, chapter 2 of my Lag as Lala fanfic. Sorry i sort of rushed to en. but please enjoy!**

********Discalimer: I do not own Letter Bee. This is purely for entertainment, nothing more.********

* * *

><p>"<em>If you have that much of a problem with it then how about this." He cleared his throat and raise it again so that it could be heard by all the Bees. "To help guide Connor into become a…decent Queen, I appoint…Lag Seeing as the Queen's assistant!" <em>

"_No…." Was all I was able to whisper._

"_Lal- I mean lag, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Can Niche lick to make it better?"_

"_Haha, Queen's assistant." Zazie laughed. "Good luck with that." I turned towards him._

"_Zazie, I could just kill you."_

"_Don't be so glum. Now that we're both in this mess together with Connor, we can all look foolish together."_

"_All I wanted was to deliver letters." Sighing, I followed Zazie and a still bemused Connor up to Mr. Largo's office where we'd receive our duties as the 'Royal Bee Hive Court'._

…_..._

"Alright everyone," Mr. Largo sat behind his large wooden desk. There were stacks of papers all over his desk and there seemed to no sort of organization going on what so ever. "You have been chosen for this year's Bee Ball's Royal Bee Hive Court."

"Try saying that five times fast." Zazie muttered. The murderous look was still plastered on his face. Mr. Largo gave him a sharp glare.

"Now, we were planning on only have a King and Queen, but, at the request of Letter Bee Zazie, Letter Bee Lag has been appointed Queen's assistant. Unfortunately, that still if a female role and so it requires cross-dressing." Connor's face fell.

"What!" My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't cross-dress while cross-dressing. That made no sense what so ever! Plus, there was that little fact that I'm a girl in a male only job position. My secret would get out and I would never deliver letters again or have the chance to find Gauche.

Mr. Largo, now shuffling through some papers just nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get clothes that won't look too ridiculous. Now where did I put that list of Court responsibilities? Ah, here." He pulled out a crumpled looking piece of paper. "Let's see, Court Duties. It says that the Royal Court opens the ceremony as well as closes it; welcoming the guests and then thanking them for coming at the end."

"Is that all?" Connor asked. I could tell he probably liked the idea of dressing like a girl just as much as me.

"Yes I believe, oh, wait. The King and Queen also have the first and last dance."

"DANCE?" We all asked. I felt partly relieved. I wouldn't have to dance with anyone. But poor Connor. Having to endure dancing with Zazie.

My heart seemed to skip a beat and my stomach went in knots. I didn't have to dance, so why was I feeling so irritated? I peeked out of the corner of my eye at Zazie.

He really was good looking. Jet black hair and bronze cat-like eyes. He was terrifying when he was angry and when he fought Gaichuu, but, when he smiled or even pouted, he could take any girl's breath away. Even mine in my Gauche-idolizing state.

He peeked over at me and caught me staring. Giving a half smile that sent butterflies to my stomach, he winked at me. Heat flooded my cheeks as I turned away to try and focus on Mr. Largo and what he was saying.

"So, do you Bee's understand your positions? Any questions? Yes. No. Good. You may go. We'll start preparing tomorrow. Remember, the Ball is in ten days. I expect the most out of you. You may go."

We all turned and headed out the door. Connor was still doing something between a whimper and silent sobbing and Zazie still had a light scowl on his face.

"Well, this is really bothersome. Not to mention I have to dance with _Connor_. Of all the Bees, the Queen had to be Connor."

"Hey," Connor turned on Zazie. "At least you have a male's part. I have to dress-up in a…dress, wear make-up, and high, pointy shoes, and I gotta act like a lady, and I gotta dance with you."

"Heh," Zazie snickered. "You should be honored that I am even willing to dance with the likes of you. Plus, you have Lag here to help you through your cross-dressing issues." I think my eye twitched.

"Oh Lag, you'll help me, right? We'll both dress-up like girls, right?"

"Haha, yeah. Both of us." This was not good. What was I going to do? What was I going to say? I'm sure I could pull off wearing a dress, but what about my hair? Should I cut it? No, that's out of the question, I promised my aunt I'd let it grow. But then what?

"I'm getting a headache." I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. Then, out of now where, Zazie pulled my hand away from my head and leaned in.

"Hmm, well, you don't feel warm." He said. One. Inch. From. My. Face. Our foreheads were touching as he tried to gauge my temperature.

"Z-z-z-z-z…..Zazie!" Was all that my graceful mouth could stutter. For the first time, Zazie seemed to look me straight in the eye. We stood there for two whole heart-beats before a strange look clouded over Zazie's face.

Pushing me back a little, he leaned and looked away. "Just make sure you're well enough to help out Connor. I don't want a giant like him stepping on my toes." And with that he walked away leaving me with Connor at the top of the grand stair case.

"What…was that?" I couldn't help but follow the Bee with my eyes as he and his dingo walked out of the building.

"Uhm, Zazie's just really shy. He doesn't know how to express a caring attitude so he gets really embarrassed when it slips out." Connor patted my shoulder. Niche was tugging on my sleeve and Steak was also getting agitated.

"What did mean Bee do to Lag? Lag ok?" Niche asked while glaring at the door Zazie had left through. She suddenly jumped up and licked me on my nose. "If Lala…I mean, Lag's head hurts, let Niche lick and make it better."

"Niche…" I patted her head. Sometimes I had to stop and marvel at how far I have gotten being a Letter Bee. I never would have met Niche, or Steak, if I hadn't tried to become a Bee. There was a slight cough besides me.

"So, um, Lag. You are going to help me with this whole 'Queen Bee' thing, right?" I sighed, there really was no way out of this.

"Yeah, Connor, I'll help you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I feel like I can make it through this if you're next to me." Yeah, like I really wanted to do this either. Curse that Largo for making me do this! Me, of all the Bees he could have chosen.

"Anyway," I said pulling away from Connor's sobbing embrace, "I better be getting back home. Sylvette will want to hear about this." I said my goodbyes and headed home with Niche and Steak. It felt like an eternity before we reached the familiar wooden door.

"We're home!" I called.

"Welcome back! I was just finishing up dinner!"

"Urgh…" I peeked into the kitchen to find a very large bowl of stew on the stove. "Hey, Sylvette, I'm not too hungry. Besides, I have interesting news."

"Hmmm? What is it?" She turned around in her wheelchair and rolled over to the table where I was setting my bag down.

"Well, apparently, the Hive is hosting a Bee Ball and Connor and Zazie will be the Royal Court."

Sylvette's eyes lit up. "Really, those two? Oh, I can't wait to see that! Who's the Queen?"

"Um, Connor…" Sylvette started giggling uncontrollably. "There's something else too…"

"What is it?"

"I have to be the Queen's Assistant and have to cross-dress as a girl." Silence hung in the air. Then, unexpectedly, Sylvette burst into laughter.

"That's great! That's just too great! Lala-chan who is pretending to be Lag-kun will have to pretend to be Lala-chan. That makes no sense!"

"You're telling me." Suddenly, she was there, next to me, holding my hand.

"Don't worry, Lala, your secret's safe with me. I'll go over to the Hive tomorrow and I'll volunteer to do the women's costumes. That way, I can take your measurements and such and no one will be any the wiser about you being a girl."

Tears started pooling to my eyes. "Sylvette…"

"Plus, I really want to see Lala in an actual dress along with Connor. And," There was an evil gleam in her eye, "I can't wait to see how Zazie reacts when he sees you in a dress. Hohoho."

My face flushed. "What's that supposed to mean? There is nothing going on between Zazie and me! He thinks I'm a guy and all I see him as is an annoying coworker." Turning, I ran up to my room and flung myself onto my bed.

There really was nothing between the two of us, right? I mean, Zazie's mean, and annoying, and he only cares about killing Gaichuu. There's no way I could ever like him; Gauche was the only one that my heart sped for. But then, why do I always feel so flustered and excited around Zazie? And way does my stomach go in knots knowing I won't be the one dancing with him? It couldn't be 'like', could it?

'Damn.' I closed my eyes.

Tomorrow everyone would start setting up for the Ball. I'd have to help Connor act 'lady-like'. That's going to be a nightmare.

Zazie would be there too, of course. We'll be spending more time together working on the clothes and the opening and closing ceremonies. I might even have to teach him how to dance.

Now why the hell does all that make me happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for rushing the ending. The next chapter will be better! Promise. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! Chapter 3! Thank you Mage of Hope for getting me to finsihed this. I really do enjoy writting this fanfic. I hope ya'll guys enjoy!

*******Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee or its characters. This is for fun, not profit.********

* * *

><p>'<em>Damn.' I closed my eyes.<em>

_Tomorrow everyone would start setting up for the Ball. I'd have to help Connor act 'lady-like'. That's going to be a nightmare._

_Zazie would be there too, of course. We'll be spending more time together working on the clothes and the opening and closing ceremonies. I might even have to teach him how to dance._

_Now why the hell does all that make me happy? _

…

"1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-" There was an audible 'crunch' that echoed around the main hall.

"OUUCH! Dammit Connor!" Zazie cried out before smacking Connor on the head. Hard.

"Zazie, no fair…You know I've never danced before. And Waltzing is really tough." Rubbing his aching head, Connor glared at the other bee.

Throughout the hall, the other bees who were decorating the vast space laughed at the comical pairing of the King and Queen.

"Guys…" I sighed as I watched the two other Bees try and fail to master their Waltz dances for the ball. These two were getting nowhere. I couldn't have been more wrong in thinking that I was going to dance with Zazie. In fact, I couldn't even believe I had entertained that idea any way. All I had to do was make sure Connor didn't get tangled up in his skirts or completely smashed Zazie's feet.

Flustered, I shifted the stack of different fabrics that the other Bees had saddled me with. Crossing over to the middle of the 'dance floor', I made my way over to the duo. Ms. Sylvette, my land lady who had volunteered to help with the costumes, had sent me over to mercifully end both their torture. At least somewhat.

"Sylvette wants you two to take a break and head over to finish your measurements. Connor, you go first."

"Oh, sure thing, Lag!" The plump Bee started over to where the make-shift wardrobe was held in one of the other offices. But before he left the hall, Connor veered over to the lunch buffet.

"Thank God!" The dark haired Bee stretched out looking even more cat-like. "I can't feel any of my toes." Zazie sauntered over to me and threw one of his arms around my shoulders. "Good luck trying to serve _this _Queen as an assistant."

Blushing slightly, I mumbled into the pile of fabrics. "Well, at least I'm not the Queen. You'd probably be the one stepping on my toes." Gahh, shut up Lala you flirt!

"Heh," Zazie looked down at me. "You really think that?" Before I could even finish mentally scolding myself, the fabrics were taken from me and tossed carelessly somewhere. "Shall we test that out, Queen's assistant?" I was pulled into Zazie's warm arms.

No way! This is not happening! Why'd I have to go and say that? I could feel the blush getting darker on my cheeks and wanted to go crawl in a hole somewhere. Just think of Gauche.

"Hey, could ya play that song again?" Zazie called over to the sleepy Bee that was manning the phonograph. Yawning, he placed the needle on the record and the Waltz began. "Try and keep up." The older Bee whispered condescendingly. Glaring up at him, I counted out the beats of the music in my head.

Being a girl, my aunt had taken me to dancing lessons in our little town. Hours of bearing sore and bleeding toes had turned me into one of the best dancers in the class. But I didn't know if the standards there were as high as this larger city's. Taking a deep breath, I reluctantly let Zazie lead me through the steps.

After a few seconds of staring at my feet and scrunching my eyebrows together, I relaxed and fell easily into the steps of the dance. I actually kind of enjoyed it.

1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3. 1-2-3.

"Hey, how the hell are you so good?" I looked up at the bronze eyes that looked as if they had never left my face. I'd been thinking of Gauche up until then. Now, all thoughts of my Letter Bee hero drained from my mind. Instead, I thought of how in rhythm Zazie and I were.

Heart fluttering, I looked back down at my feet. Still counting, I slid my foot a little farther to the right causing both Zazie and I to stumble.

"Oops," I said half-heartedly. "I'm not that good. Well, I better go and get those fabrics to Ms. Sylvette. She'll probably be needed them now." I pulled away from Zazie's hold, which seemed reluctant to let me go, and scooped up the disheveled pile. Without a second glance, I made a bee line (no pun intended) to the wardrobe room.

Zazie POV

The music still played as the small, silver haired Bee pulled away from me. I could only watch as he picked up the pile of fabric I had tossed away and turn away from me. Watching Lag's retreating back, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Then he was gone.

Looking at my hand, I clenched it into a fist. I couldn't even hold on to him.

"Dammit." I whispered to myself. "Dammit, he's a guy."

A guy. Another one of the Letter Bee Boys. How would it ever work out? It couldn't. I had no right to feel anything for that twerp.

So why the hell does my heart hurt so much when I think that?

Back to Lala's POV

I rested my head on my knees. Right now I was holed up in one of the spare closets trying to regain my breath and slow my heart rate down.

"Urgh." I groaned as I recalled dancing with Zazie again. It's like every time I closed my eyes I could see him staring at me as we danced. Looking at the dark wall in front of me, I gave a more girly sigh.

My thoughts turned to my hero, Gauche. I had to admit to myself that I've had a small crush on him since I first met him. Whenever I think of Gauche, my heart…titters. I get excited and I want to be with him. Or at least around him. It's a happy, weightless feeling. But with Zazie…

"Zazie," My stomach dropped and I could feel my cheeks warm up. I buried my face in my knees again. With Zazie it was different.

With him, from the very start, everything was amplified. I wasn't a temperamental person, but with Zazie I could get into a full blown argument. And then, a few minutes later, we could be laughing because we couldn't remember what we were so angry about in the first place. Instead of tittering, my heart pounded or leapt right out of my chest. No matter what we're doing, I somehow always end up blushing around him now too.

Why were to two feelings so different?

"GAH!" I grabbed at the hat that held most of my hair. "Being a girl is confusing!"

Sighing, I got up and turned towards the door. I couldn't hide in the closet forever. (again, no pun intended) I stretched as I walked back out into the open. Heading towards the wardrobe room again, I absently began to hum the Waltz me and Zazie had danced.

"Sylvette, sorry I was gone. Is there anything I can-" I opened the door all the way only to reveal my greatest nightmare.

There, in the middle of the room, was an evil looking Sylvette with a tape measure in her hands. Connor was weeping and spinning in a dark blue dress. He even had make-up on that made his already rosy cheeks look like apples. But that wasn't what made me take two steps out the door.

Zazie stood next to Connor, despair written all over his face, but practically naked with only his boxers on. His bared chest heaved as he sighed heavily and looked up.

"Ah, Lag, thank God. Could you help me out here? You have to get measured too, for your dress." He made the 'come here' motion with his fingers and his face suddenly changed. It was like looking at the devil. "If I have to suffer this much, so do you."

I couldn't look away from his body. My face turned tomato red in a split second.

"Zazie, you idiot!" I turned and ran to find a safer place away from that stupid Bee that made my heart miss a beat.

What a mess I was in.

* * *

><p>Hope ya'll enjoyed! Comment, review, ect. Thanks! 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll, sorry again that it took me so long to update. Like I said, I sorta died for a while. But, I'm back and ready to write! Please enjoy Ch. 4 of My Hidden Secret!**

********Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee, its characters, or name. This is purely for fun, not profit.********

* * *

><p><span>Night Before the Long Awaited Bee Ball<span>

Lala POV

"Miss Sylvette…I don't think that this is all necessary." I frowned as I looked in the full length mirror that was part of the house I was staying in. "Besides, my dress is supposed to be blue, not pink."

"Now, now, Lala-Chan, don't you start," my land lady said after taking a pin out of her mouth and securing another fold of the dress. "When's the last time you dressed like a girl? I thought that you might like to have another dress that isn't in that dark blue color that you wear all the time." She was right, I hadn't dressed up like girl since I had become a Letter Bee. Looking at my reflection again, I could feel a small blush rise to my cheeks as I felt the ruffled skirt brush against my legs. Maybe having another dress wasn't so bad.

"Besides," Miss Sylvette continues as she was sewing, "I've already finished Connor's dress and Zazie's suit." She sighed as I tensed up at one of the Bee's names. "Connor's dress would have been so beautiful is he hadn't begged me to make it one of the plainest things I've ever made. No real ruffles, lace, or bows. Just a dark blue dress with small gold accents. But Zazie's suit," I could see her smile as I felt my heart begin to race. "It's wonderful, really. The dark blue looks good on _him _and I toned down the gold slightly to match his copper eyes." I could see his cat-like copper eyes too clearly.

Ever since I had accidently walked in on a changing session and seen Zazie in nothing but his boxers, I had been avoiding the Bee whenever I saw him and thought of him when I didn't. It was just too embarrassing to look him in the eye now, not that I did that much anyway, but now it's different. Whenever I see him or think of him, my heart does its little flips and I get really nervous, I can't think of what to say, what to do and end up freezing and ignoring him. If only I could still think of Gauche the same way, maybe Zazie wouldn't be creeping in my thoughts anymore.

"Thinking of Zazie?" Jumping, I promptly impaled myself with a pin the seamstress had been holding against my back trying to close a seam.

"Ouch!" I flinched as Miss Sylvette apologized and called it quits for the day.

"I think we've got enough done. Your real dress will be ready by tonight and this one at around the same time."

I rubbed my arms, now back in my Letter Bee pants and jacket. "Thank you, Miss Sylvette. You really don't have to make two in one night." She just smiled.

"I love sewing, Lala-Chan. It's no problem. Now, I'll clean up and get dinner ready." Grimacing, I glanced over to see Niche and Steak sleeping in the corner.

'At least they get to miss dinner.'

Several minutes and a bowl of horrible soup later, Miss Sylvette and I were at the table eating, or at least I was trying to, in total silence. After another five minutes, I had to ask her:

"How'd you know I was thinking about Zazie?" Just saying it brought a deep blush to my face that the young girl didn't miss.

"I've seen the way you act around him and whenever his name is mentioned. Plus, the fact that you're avoiding him after seeing him half naked is all the proof I really need." I glared at her angle's smile and she buttered a roll.

"But I'm just another Bee to him."

"Oh? Is that so?" She didn't look up from her roll.

"Yes," I tried to say with conviction, but it came out a bit flat. I continued. "I'm just another one of the guys. There is nowhere this can go that would end well. Besides, he doesn't even like me…that much, I think." I finished as I poked my soup.

"Really? Hmmm, then maybe I was wrong when I though Zazie's been in a bad mood since you started avoiding him. Maybe he's just tired of Connor stepping on his feet, too bad he doesn't have a better dance partner for practice every now and then. And I must have imagined it when he came up and asked me if you were feeling alright since you haven't been acting normal for a while. I must be mistaken on all of it then if you're sure he doesn't like you _at all._" She bent her head and took a sip of her soup, oblivious to its terrible taste.

It took me a while to process what had just been said.

He'd been in a bad mood? He'd asked if I was okay? My heart began to speed up and I could feel a small thrill of excitement. Then I saw my evil land lady looking up at me with a smile.

"So you like him."

I don't know which emotion came first; embarrassment, joy, nervousness, or the strange need to talk about everything. All I could feel were my steaming cheeks and pounding heart.

"…yeah…maybe….I don't know…" I mumbled. Sylvette chuckled.

"Oh Lala-Chan, you're too cute! I could tell right away that you liked him. It was written all over your face. Oh, don't worry, the boys down at the Hive are way too dense to have noticed anything, but I could tell. I think you guys are cute together." She smiled, but I couldn't really share in her enjoyment.

"I might, _might _like him, but doesn't change the fact that, to him, we're both guys. It's kinda hard to keep this," I pointed at my loose hair and unbound chest, "hidden when you get close to people."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"And say what?" The hopelessness of the situation finally crashed down on me. " 'Hey Zazie, I really like you but, don't worry, I'm not a guy. I'm just a girl who's pretending to be one so she can work here.' Urgh! That's never going to work. He'll think I betrayed him, and everyone in the Hive. Like I said, there's no way that this can ever end well. It's best to leave it how it is." I could feel tears starting to well up in my one eye, the amber eye remind cold.

"Oh," Sylvette rolled over next to me. "I'm sorry Lala-Chan, I didn't see it like that. I just want you to be happy is all. You…_We _can't keep chasing a dream around." My head jerked up and I could see tears in the girl's eyes, simmering on the edge. "We can't hold on to Gauche forever. You need to find someone that will be there for you, that you care about and cares about you. And let me tell you," she gave a watery smile. "I think he likes you more that you think, even more than I _he _thinks."

"Sylvette…"

"I'm not telling you to go right this minute and tell Zazie, but I think that, with the Bee Ball coming up, this is the perfect chance to do something about it. You can't be a Letter Bee forever, Lala, might as well understand that and take a chance."

"I-" The small girl held up her hand and silenced me. Clearing her throat, say said:

"Let's not talk about this now. Tomorrow's an important day. _The _important day. You go get your sleep and I'll work on the dresses. Okay?"

I could only nod my head and say a quick 'g'night' before picking up the Maka child and Steak and heading up to my room. Getting ready for bed, my head whorled with what Sylvette had said. Move on? Can't keep chasing Gauche? Chances? My whole life has been nothing but chances! Was it really worth it? Could I give up this life? I'd come here looking for Gauche, but in the end, I found that I really love being a Letter Bee. Could I just quit without anyone knowing that I'm female? Hardly likely.

Sighing, I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to my nose…

I'd never be able to sleep like this.

Getting back up, I grabbed some brown pants, a white shirt, and an extra hat I had kept. After binding my chest, dressing, and putting up my hair, I tip-toed over to the window. Niche would throw a fit if she found me trying to go out by myself and Sylvette had wicked hearing. Opening it, I gently dropped myself over the ledge and landed softly in my thin leather shoes.

A nice midnight walk would certainly clear my head; I was a night owl anyway. It would give me time to sort through some stuff.

Heading off, I made my way to one of my favorite spots, an older bridge that I had crossed when I had first entered the city. It over looked the small stream that ran through the city and gave an amazing view of the lights. Zoning out, I left my feet take me as I focused on what to do at tomorrow's ball. My thoughts were scrambled and I quickly found myself at the bridge. Sitting on the ledge, I let my legs dangle.

A small breeze rustled the leaves and my hair leaving me slightly shivering. Why hadn't I brought a jacket? It would be nicer out if I could be warmer. Then I remembered how warm Zazie's arms had been when he had pulled me in to dance. Couldn't I think of anything else? Hanging my head, I sighed.

"What's with that long sigh? You're not too depressed about tomorrow, are ya?"

I slowly turned around to meet cat-like eyes and was thankful that the minimal light hid my red ears.

"Zazie…"

He smiled as he continued to walk up next to me. "Yo."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed. Wrote this pretty fast after getting a message asking me to update more. Please review, comment, ect.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, glad ya'll liked the last chapter. Sorry this chapter's a bit short, there's a really silly story behind it. See, this morning before school I got stung on the hand by a bee, my left ring finger to be precise. My hand is killing me typing this and I just took some Benadryl so the second my head hits the pillow I'm out. I really wanted to update so I'm doing this one handed with my eyes taped open. So I hope ya'll guys like this short bit.**

********Disclaimer: I do not own Letter Bee, its characters, or anything. This is for fun only, not profit.********

* * *

><p>'Think Lala, think! What would Lag say right now!' I tried to call upon my inner guy, but from the moment Zazie had shown up and sat right next to me, my 'Lag' had taken a hike. Steeling myself, I decided to chance a peek at the boy next to me.<p>

Zazie's dark black hair was slightly ruffled from the wind and cast shadow patterns on his face, hiding his eyes. He was dressed in similar dark pants and a white shirt but he had a slightly worn coat on over his. I sighed as another breeze sent cold shivers up my arms.

"Hey," Startled, I glanced up at Zazie. I hadn't spoken to him after I had managed a quick and quiet 'Hi' when he had shown up. "I asked you before, but you didn't answer. You aren't depressed about tomorrow are ya? Cause, if anyone should be depressed it's me."

Pulling my knees up to my chin, I tried to go along with his conversation. "Well, at least you get to wear pants. Me and Connor are going to look ridiculous in dresses."

"That's just it! I'm going to have to stay with that 'Queen' all night. Everyone from the city is invited to the Ball, can you imagine them seeing me with Connor in drag?"

"I see…" Part of me was slightly disappointed that he hadn't disagreed about me looking silly in a dress. But, I shook that off and looked at him with a smile. "I see, but I would think Connor would have it worse. At least you look like a king in your suit, Connor looks like a scary aunt you never want to visit."

"Oh," My stomach shrank as I heard that tone in Zazie's voice. "You think I look like a king?"

"Eh?" There was not enough water in the world to cool down my head now. I felt my eye twitch and couldn't look away from Zazie's crooked smile and gleaming eyes.

'How could I possibly like this monster? This Gaichuu crazy, cat loving, sulky…' My train of thought stopped as I continued to watch Zazie. He had turned away quickly and was looking over the small stream like either of us had never said anything. Leaning forward, I could see his copper eyes in the reflected like from the water.

'They seem more gold tonight.' I felt my hand reach out to move a lock of dark hair that had fallen in his face. I was half way there when I felt my nose itch.

"AAACCHHHOOO!" The sneeze caught me off guard and I found myself falling back and landing on the bridge road. Zazie, still perched on the edge, looked down at me with a hilarious WTF expression that I had never seen before. Before I could say anything, the boy started laughing. Suddenly, all the tension I felt dissolved.

"Ppppff," I put my hand to my mouth and started laughing along. It was awhile before Zazie was able to let go of his stomach and for me to stand up again.

"Hey now, kid, don't you be getting a cold _now. _Didn't you even think about bringing a jacket?" I just stared at the ground. It surprised me to see Zazie's feet walk closer to me. "I guess it can't be helped. Here," Looking up, I saw Zazie's arms go on either side of me and felt something land on my shoulders.

"Huh?" Grabbing the material between my fingers, I could feel the warmth of it soak into my cold skin. "You coat…" Immediately my cheeks began to burn.

"It's fine, I was goin to head back anyway." The cat boy shrugged.

"But-"

"It's fine." Zazie smiled. "I need you to support me tomorrow so that Queen Connor doesn't _completely _smash my toes. See ya." He turned with his hands in his pockets and started walking with his shoulders slightly hunched.

I heard Miss Sylvette's words from earlier: _"I think he likes you more that you think, even more than he thinks."_

Pulling the warm coat closer to me, I called out, "Z-z…Zazie!" It felt like forever since I had said his name. It echoed across the empty street and reached him. Stopping, he turned slightly and looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Feeling my control slip slightly, I blushed and my head slightly away and focused on a brick in the bridge.

"T-thank you, Zazie." I dared to look up at him. "And not just for the coat."

Zazie's eyes seemed to widen and shine more than they did before. Embarrassed, I looked away again and waited for him to continue on home. Instead, I heard quick steps approaching me. Surprising me again, Zazie was there in front of me. He reached out and pulled me head first into his chest.

"Zazie…wha?"

"Just give me a second." He said with his chin on my head. "I got a bit cold without my coat." He pulled me in closer until I could hear his heartbeat. It sounded a lot like mine.

"You're cold?" I asked, my voice muffled by his arms.

"Yeah, just a little more until I warm up."

'Liar.' I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Zazie. His skin and even his shirt were warm to the touch.

'Might as well make the most of this since it will probably never happen again.'

I don't know how long we stayed like that, lying to ourselves and each other about why. But that night, I think I finally understood what Sylvette had been saying about chancing a dream. Zazie was right here…but would he stay?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, it <em>sounds <em>like a final ending but it's not! There is more to come! Plz, review, comment, etc. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! XD**


End file.
